Beautiful Lies
by UltimateSorceress
Summary: Sometimes, something that is not perfect ends up being what you want...
1. Feel So Alive

**_Chapter One---Feel So Alive_**

_Photographs I never took of you,  
__I start to remember...  
__Broken moments that I might have thrown away  
I don't care, I'll be ok..._

A crash sounded as the hand slipped out from under the covers and threw the small radio-alarm into the wall. The small room was warm with the sun that tried to shine through the drawn curtains while aquamarine eyes blinked wearily.The thin boy stood and stumbled his way to the shower.

"Riku! Hurry, You're breakfast will get cold!!" Riku yelled an incoherent reply back to his mother as the scent of "vodoo" overtook his bathroom. If there were a single reason to love showering, it most surely would be scented soap. The aroma wrapped itself around him like a snake as he let the warm water wake him. Might as well enjoy the morning before he had to go back to that hellhole called school.

As much as Riku hated school, it was nothing compared to his hatred of mirrors. He tried to avoid them but they haunted him like demons. Everywhere he went, there they were; reminding him of everything he wasn't. Everything he could never be. As he surveyed his appearance in the mirror, his features contorted into a scowl. He was thin and wiry, skin too pale and hair like moonlight. But it wasn't like he could change anything so he simply made do.

Faded blue jeans, black tank top and a pair of silver high-tops were deemed his 'First Day of School Clothes' as he combed silver locks into some kind of order, biting his lip ring in thought. Maybe he should cut it...but then he shook his head. It's not like anyone would really notice him anyways. Everything always stayed the same.

"Eat your toast!" His mother yelled at him as he tried to escape out the door. He went back and took the food with him, earning a beautiful smile from the woman in the kitchen as his dad called 'Have a good day' from his chair in the living room.

Riku eyed the toast as he left and tossed it to the first flock of seagulls he came across. As his high school came into view, he braced himself for another long year. And as he predicted, everything was the same. The jocks and cheerleaders hung out on their expensive cars in the front of the school, high fiving each other and gossiping about who slept with who over the summer. No one paid him any mind as he passed and his gaze fell on the stoners who, for once, were _not _stoned.

"Riku!" Riku turned to find a red-head running toward him with a michievious grin. Riku smiled and walked toward the boy, wondering what felony he had in mind for today.

"I've got it! I'll set the school mascot on fire!!!" Riku shook his head, silver-locks falling into his eyes.

"You did that last year." Axel's smile turned triumphant, having clearly expected his quiet friend to be such a 'blooming downer'.

"_While _its hanging from the flagpole in the football stadium?" The two burst into laughter at the thought and made their way to the usual table. The tree had grown quiet a bit Riku noticed as the shade was now reaching for the sidewalk and the street.

"I don't know where you get these ideas Axel. And I don't understand how you don't get _caught_." Riku eyed him suspiciously and Axel feigned innocence.

"Well for one, genuis runs in the family. My mum helps me out. And two, _me_, Axel Empyre, get _caught_?! I have absolutely no idea why such a notion would enter that pretty little head of yours, friend. I can't believe you would think me fool enough to be apprehended." The pretentious look on Axel's face was enough to clue Riku in that, when Axel wanted to be, he could be quiet charming, persuasive and even intelligent.

"Whatever." Axel shook the look from his features and extended a hand towards his buddy.

"Exactly. Gimme a cigarette." Riku groaned. Axel always knew when he had stopped and picked up a pack. Like a goddamned blood hound.

"Hey look, new kids." Axel jerked his head to the right and Riku's eyes fell on two boys who, rather forcefully, made their way through the crowd. The taller of the two was blonde, blue eyed and built like a brick wall. He didn't seem too friendly but apparently that didn't cross Axel's mind as he made his way over.

"Why hello there. I'm Axel." The blonde looked to his companion and back to Axel, a frown on his face. Riku saw the shorter brunette speak, smile brightly and follow Axel back to were Riku sat, pulling the blonde behind him.

"Riku, meet Sora and Cloud Strife." Sora smiled, sapphire eyes sparkling against tan skin as a small hand extended to meet Riku's own.

"I'm Sora. This is my brother Cloud. He doesn't talk much." Axel smooth english accent cut in as he turned a charming smile on the boy.

"Then he'll get along with Riku smashingly! Riku never says _anything_!" Riku was about to protest this when he thought better of it. He just hoped Axel didn't plan on making Sora his next play thing because big-brother did _not _look like he took that kind of thing well.

The two sat in silence while Sora and Axel chatted amiably, Sora's bell-like laughter dancing on the breeze that swirled around them. Riku pulled his pack out, offered Cloud a smoke (which he surprisingly took) and lit up. Cloud took a spot on the table top next to Riku, making the boy feel even smaller and unimpressive then he already did. But the silence was comfortable and Riku enjoyed his last moments of freedom, free of Axel's latest rant on this or that.

"Riku, we'll catch up with you at lunch, Sora and I have Physics next." Axel made this sound appealing. As if physics were the missing link in Riku's life and if he had physics too, he would suddenly have found his higher calling in life. Damn Axel and that snake-like charm. Damn him.

"Do you know were the Art Room is?"Cloud voice broke through the calm with all the grace of the Titantic smashing into that iceburg. Hoping the blonde didn't see him start, Riku nodded, tossed his cigarette and led the blonde to their first hour class.

The room was noisy cluttered and in an absolute disarray as a frazzled woman danced about the room, obviously having lost something she needed. Riku sighed and found his favorite stool in the farthest corner was empty. As he sat, he noticed Cloud took the stool next to him. It was oddly comforting to have another person with him.

"Riku, have you seen my keys?" The raven haired woman's glasses sat atop her head as she pursed her lips, turning this way and that in pursuit of the item in question.

"Back pocket Ms. T." A slender hand reached back to find that Riku was right. Those little buggers _were_ in her pocket! But hadn't she left them on the table...?

"Thank you Riku. Oh, you must be Cloud! Pleasure to have you in class, Mr. Larson told me all about--Zexion you put that clay down this minute!! Yuffie, don't even THINK about it!!!" The short girl looked slightly sheepish as she put down the bucket of paint she'd been about to dump on Kairi's unsuspecting head.

"Is it always like this?" Cloud asked, deep voice grating down Riku's spine and settling into a quiver in the pit of his stomach.

"Yes." Riku could feel those piercing blue eyes linger on him, but he refused to meet the other man's gaze.

"Class! I want you to do a study sketch today. Draw whatever you see, however it seems to you.Let the world _speak_ to you! I'll collect them at the end of the hour." Riku glanced around the room, looking for inspiration. He saw nothing. But then from the corner of his eye, he caught the glimmer of Cloud's golden spikes in the sunlight and it came to him.

_A thousand shades of blue..._

* * *

A.n: So, what do you think so far? It didn't really come out like I'd planned but since this story is going more angst with a dash and sprinkle of humor, I think the tone suits it. It has a certain underlying sadness. REVIEW!!!! 

Ulti!!!!


	2. Eyes Wide Shut

**_Chapter Two--- Eyes Wide Shut_**

Before Riku knew it, Ms. T was appraising his work for the last hour. She hemmed and haw'd a bit about it and then turned a serious gaze on the boy. Ms. T was never serious. Riku fidgeted nervously a moment before the woman smiled and handed his work back to him.

"I must say Riku; you've improved quite a bit since freshman year. I love the simple and yet dark undertones your piece suggests…and Mr. Strife, what masterpieces have you for me today…oh. I see. This is certainly interesting piece and a rather…correct interpretation." Ms. T made her way to examine the work of the other students. Riku raised a pierced brow to his colleague. Cloud handed him the paper without as much as a word of explanation. It was a sketch of Riku.

There were mirrors all around him some cracked and shattered, the shards littering the floor where Riku stood, hands covering his face, droplets of blood, streaming between his fingers and down his forearm. Aqua orbs met blue as Riku handed the charcoal sketch back and stood to leave. He noticed Cloud slowly put his things away, as if he suspected Riku's silence as anger.

"…Well? Are you coming or what?" A small, almost imperceptible smile reached Cloud's lips before it vanished for fear of being seen as he followed the boy to their next class.

* * *

"Why did you transfer here anyways?" Axel was delighted in Sora's talkative nature. Sure Riku was his best friend and 'work colleague', but damn he could be such a downer!

"Our cousin Denzel needed a change of scenery and to help him adjust, we moved with him… though I haven't seen him all day. Can't help him much if I don't see him, huh?" Sora looked about the masses of students, obviously looking for someone familiar and Axel, feeling somewhat out of place, looked too, though he had NO idea who it was they were searching for.

"There is he is, with Cloud and Riku! Let's go." Sora dragged the red-head along by the hand, dashing through the crowd like a New York taxi driver on.

"Denzel, I found you!" The dirty blonde was swallowed into a tight hug by the brunette, causing Denzel to gasp and choke.

"Oh, sorry! Did you have a good day, did you make any friends?!" Denzel smiled shyly and nodded. Sora clapped delightedly before introducing him to Axel.

"Who did you meet?" Denzel looked somewhere behind his overactive friend and smiled.

"Zexion, he's been showing me around" Riku choked on his coffee. Zexion? Zexion Disarrano, being friendly? WTF?

"He's showing you around? As in, he's being friendly?" Denzel nodded, frowning a bit.

"Why? Is he a druggie? Does he deal?" Riku snorted.

"No, he's so rich he could _buy _this entire city. Zexion's never been nice to anyone, ever. Its not that he _isn't_ nice, its just that he's very quiet, really smart and super rich. No one talks to him and he doesn't talk to anyone either." Denzel shrugged.

"He talks to me." He grinned as the boy approached, much to the shock of the others.

"I found you. I take it these are your cousins?" Zexion was the very definition of gentlemanly as he introduced himself and said his hellos to Riku and Axel. To their great surprise, he lit up right there beside them, as if they were old buddies and had seen him do such on hundreds of occasions before. Silence encircled the group in a comfortable haze as the sun rose higher into the sky.

* * *

To Riku's great displeasure, the group had gym together. He _hated_ gym with Axel. Hated it with a passion matched only by his hatred for mirrors. It wasn't that Axel was better at sports then Riku (Riku was always chosen first) and it wasn't that he didn't enjoy being with his rather eccentric friend. It was just that gym with Axel meant that the red-head was going to push him. Push him past his limits. Axel had a knack for being overly obnoxious and infuriating. And Riku hated losing his temper.

As if the God's themselves had conspired against him, he and Axel were on opposing teams. Not conducive to a good-tempered Riku. And to top off the metaphorical cake from hell, they were playing soccer. Riku's favorite game of all time and the one he was best at. And though Axel had managed to wrangle Sora and Denzel in to playing on his team, Riku got Zexion and Cloud.

It was going to be a good game because little did Axel know, Zexion was actually great at soccer, despite always being picked last, he just refused to show it. But with Denzel on the opposite team, Riku had a feeling Zexion would be showing casing his abilities in this particular game.

"Come on pretty boy, what's the matter? Don't wanna mess up your hair?" Riku scowled at the boy. He _knew _all of Riku's weak points! How was this even fair? But as he dribbled the ball down the field, Axel's taunts chasing him as he searched for an open player, Cloud came out of nowhere and side-swiped Axel, knocking him clean off his feet and took up position beside Riku. Risking one backward glance at his fallen comrade, Riku couldn't help but think that maybe gym wouldn't be so bad this year.

* * *

A.n: Forgive the long update period, I don't have internet access up at my house yet!!! But never fear, I'll figure out something!!!! Review!

Ulti!


	3. Friday Night

_**Chapter Three---Friday Night**_

As the boys of period 2 gym entered the lockeroom, Cloud noticed just how horribly the place stunk. Like the pits of hell, for all its hot flesh and mass of bodies. He wondered, through burning eyes, just how one soccer game coul _reek_ so badly.

"Cloud, here, this locker's empty." Cloud missed the knowing smirk exchanged between Axel and Riku as Cloud settled into the locker between the two boys and busied himself with the task of unddressing. He was however, rudely interupted but a much shorter blonde that looked strangely familiar.

"Dude, that's my locker." The boys expression had 'duh' and 'just who the hell do you think you are?' written all over it. And Cloud didn't like it one bit. His cerulean gaze darkened as he squared his shoulders, towering over the boy.

"...What did you say?" Riku snickered as he saw the boy visibly flinch when Cloud spoke. He kind felt bad for the little ass; Cloud was kind of scary and was about as friendly looking as Zeus. But on the other hand, Roxas _was_ the self-proclaimed King of Hollow Bastion High and well, quite frankly it was too funny watching the kid squirm.

"Um...I uh...nothing?" Cloud allowed himself one very small smirk before he turned back to his locker and flung his shirt in its general direction.

For the record, Roxas maybe have been King, but Cloud was now _**God.**_

Axel laughed as he shut his locker, gossip already flooding the room while Roxas sunk off into unpopular oblivion. He waited exactly 23 seconds for the others before heaving an overdramatic sigh and coating himself in a haze of Axe.

"Goddammit Axel. Do you _HAVE_ to do that?" Riku hissed leaning around Cloud, trying not to notice how the other tensed when their skin touched, and punching the redhead in the arm.

"Ouch and yes, I have too. Would you rather I smell like a pig?" Riku was about to reply when Axel flung a dirty towel at him.

"Bastard. What do you know anyways?" Riku grimaced as he peeled the offending article off his face and tossed it away.

"Great, now I have to go wash my face in acid. Thanks a lot Axel." Axel laughed once more as his phone rang. Riku and Cloud continued out the door as he answered, a bright, mischievious smile on his lips.

"Hello?...Yes...of course, you know I can never say no to you...what time?...Aww, I love you too!! You know, you're so much nicer then people say you are...sir?" Axel shrugged and hung up the phone.

"**Well**. See if I ever give _him_ a compliment again. We've got work Riku." Riku groaned as he shouldered his pack once again, having finished rummaging for a cigarette. He lit up and sighed once more.

"I guess we leave then." Axel nodded in agreement.

"Here, we'll see you after school Cloud, have fun." Cloud looked down at the number scrawled on a napkin that Axel had produced from his pocket.

He must keep those handy.

* * *

Sora bounded up to Cloud and smiled brightly, as always, before sitting beside him on the bench. He looked...pensive to say the least. And angry. But Cloud always looked angry.

"What do you think?" Sora asked, peering at the elder knowingly.

"I think I like it here. But...I think I don't know." Sora nodded understandly as Zexion approached, Denzel close behind.

"I'll wait until you know." Cloud nodded and accepted a cigarette from Zexion, a frown etching itself onto his face.

* * *

"What are we here for again?" Riku asked for at least the 10th time. Axel pushed up the hatch to the crawlspace very slightly and looked around. The room was empty.

"The Devil's Eye. Senior Psychopath here stole it from the Biritsh Musuem and well, they'd like it back." Flicking down his infared goggled, Axel cursed. He hated those damn sensors and they were all over the freaking room.

"Ok Yoga Boy, you're up." Riku glared at his partner before lifting himself into the room, bending and twisting his way through the sensors, trying not to get them killed.

"I swear to god Riku, if you fall... you'd better not get shot this time. Sir was **so **mad." Riku grunted and cast a quick glance in Axel's direction.

"Yea, well...if somebody...counted right...I wouldn't have gotten...shot." Finally. He'd reached the podium where the giagantic diamond was displayed in its dazzling glory.

"Sure sure, blame it on me. Hurry up!!!" Riku rolled his eyes and slipped the diamond into his bag. And that's when it happened.

The alarms went off.

* * *

A.n: weeee update!!!!! enjoi! 


	4. Devils and Angels

_**Chapter Four---Devils and Angels**_

"Great Axel!!! You missed _another_ one!!!" Riku hissed as he dove for the crawlspace where his co-hort hid, the sound of footsteps and dogs getting closer.

"Sure, blame the good looking one!" Axel rebolted the cover to the crawl space and ran after Riku, praying to every god and goddess there were no more surprises. As he heard dogs nearing, he cursed. They would have to make a run for it and he hated doing that! He was far too manly to be making such a sissy exit.

"Are you sure you didn't forget anything _else_ Axel?" Riku asked as approached the large fence before them.

"No I didn't for--Riku?"

"Yea?"

"You know how you hate dogs?" The other boy groaned as he took a running leap for the fence, heaving a sigh of relief as his fingers grasped the edge and he heaved himself up. He glared down at the red-head.

"You owe me Axel! That's _twice_ in _one_ assigment."

"Yea, yea... shit! Pull me up, pull me up!!!" Unfortunately for Axel, the dog hung on to his ankle as Riku struggled to pull him atop the fence. Hung on that is, until Axel landed a vicious kick to the dogs nose, the sudden release sending both boys flying backwards off the fence and on to the unforgiving concrete below.

"Axel? You dead man?" Shoved the silver-haired boy off him, coughing.

"No, I ain't dead. Let's go before Sir calls." They stood, dusting themselves off, proud off another mostly-successful mission.

"Axel?" Zexion's voice rooted the two to the ground as Axel turned, flashing a handsome smile at the other boy.

"Zexy? What are you doing here?" Zexion raised a pierced brow and shook his head in a silent laugh.

"I live here. Did you seriously just throw yourselves off the fence?" Riku laughed nervously.

"No, we were just sitting here, admiring the lovely urban scenery and then your dog kind of...startled me..." Riku trailed off and Zexion nodded knowingly.

"Crusher's just a big baby." Axel bit back a sharp reply. Baby his ass! Tell that to the gushing wound on his leg!!!!

"Well, listen since you're already here, why don't I give you a ride to Cloud and Sora's?" Axel's cell rang just as Riku was about to ask just what in the hell Zexion was talking about.

"..Uh..Yea...we're on..on our way." Riku sighed.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

If Cloud or Sora noticed Axel and Riku were strangely out of sorts, they didn't say as much. Sora chatted excitedly with Axel over some new plot to get the principal's car towed while Denzel and Zexion...where _were_ Denzel and Zexion? Riku frowned, taking another swig of his beer. God he had such a headache...

"Wanna get out of here?" Cloud voice was soft and low, startling Riku from his place across the couch. He hope he hadn't flinched too much. But...going somewhere..anywhere...alone with Cloud...was...well, it was just a stupid idea and Riku Prelude didn't _have_ stupid ideas. That was Axel's job.

"Ok..yea..." What was he doing?! Agreeing?! He most definitely should _not_ be agreeing to this!! This was **bad**!!!

However, the night air was cool because of the soft breeze and refreshingly silent from Axel and Sora's constant chatter.

"...Sora tends to talk alot...he's a good kid though.." Cloud murmured, walking beside the shorter teen casually.

"Yea...Axel's...Axel's just Axel. You never know what to expect with him." Riku chuckled a bit, looking up at the stars as he stopped to take a seat on the bench, looking out at the water.The two sat in silence for a long time, side by side, each thinking of the other.

Riku was cold, reserved and calculated. It seemed he warmed up on further aquaintance but as far as Cloud could tell, he didn't _want_ to get to know anyone any better. What he really wanted to do was hide. That was why he hung out with Axel. In Cloud's opinion anyways.

Axel was an attention stealer, a show stopper. A loud mouthed bafoon with many secrets. And that's just what someone as exqusite looking as Riku needed. A distraction. But despite all that, Cloud wanted him anyways. He liked the way he only spoke when he had something to say, he loved the way the sun reflected itself in those silver-locks, making Riku glimmer. And he most definitely liked the way Riku's porcelin skin hid the power in his muscles. Of course, there was the little fact that Cloud loved watching Riku walk in those tight black jeans...

Cloud however, was intimidating, overbearing, sullen and moody. In Riku's opinion anyways. He was everything Riku _wasn't_ looking for. Even Cloud's prescence was overwhelming in his size, his overall ' I hate everybody' mood and his voice. God that tenor, resonant, focus-shattering voice. And Riku didn't want him, no siree.

He didn't like the way Cloud's muscles flexed beneath the skin, making it ripple like liquid gold and he most definitely didn't like the way those sapphire eyes smoldered and screamed sex. And he certainly didn't like those tight pants and tank tops he always wore. Nope, Cloud's sex-god charms had no effect of Riku Prelude. Not one bit...

So when he turned to look at Cloud, wanting to know if they should head back, he was surprised to find Cloud's lips against his own, soft and warm. Not harsh or cold like he imagined them to be. And he was also surprised to find his own hand moving its way up Cloud's neck, fingers tangling in the blonde spikes, pulling the older teen closer.

"..Riku..." Riku shivered with that plunging-head-first-into-the-crowd rollercoaster feeling before her opened his eyes, look up at Cloud with curious aqua orbs.

"We should head back." Riku tried not to frown as he stood and began walking back. Did that mean, Cloud really hadn't _meant_ to kiss him? Or that he didn't _like_ kissing him? That must be it. Riku had never_ actually_ kissed someone before... Damn, he must be a shitty kisser...

However, Riku's line of thought was halted in its tracks as Cloud wrapped an arm around Riku's waist, keeping him close, and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. Riku smiled.

Maybe he wasn't such a bad kisser after all.

* * *

A.n: muwahah update!!! 


	5. Safe and Sound

_**Chapter Five- Safe and Sound**_

"RIKU! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" The voice tore Riku from his slumber with a heart stopping jolt. Groaning he flung back the covers and looked at the clock. 8:15. Shit. There was no way he was making it to school on time and his mother was not in the habit of making up excuses for her tardy son. He was going to get detention...Riku shuddered at the thought and started rummaging for clean clothes, thankful he'd showered the night before.

"Riiiikkuuuu!" Riku swore as his mother yelled something unintelligible from the bottom of the stairs. He thought her footsteps on the stairs sounded oddly heavy but he didn't think too much of it in his panic to find- AHA!- his favorite pair of jeans. He dipped into his bathroom, grabbing his toothbrush and brushing vigorously while he kicked clothes aside looking for a shirt.

"Um...she told me to just come up." Cloud stood awkwardly in his doorway, hands shoved down in his pockets and a faint smile on his lips. Riku choked on the toothpaste and ran to the bathroom. Cursing his mother mentally for her hippie, people loving ways, he gave Cloud an embarrassed wave.

"Morning...I uh...can't find a shirt..."

"I can see that."

"...Right." Riku blushed and hid behind his hair as he started flinging clothes from his dresser trying to find...something and failing miserably. Finally pulling a shirt over his head and reaching for his shoes, it occurred to Riku there were some very pressing questions he ought to be asking the blonde in his doorway.

"...What are you doing here?"

Cloud shrugged and followed Riku down the stairs. The silver-haired boy was going to point out that shrugging wasn't really an answer but instead, as he ignored his mothers instructions to eat his breakfast, he took in the sight of Cloud's car in complete bewilderment.

"I wanted to drive you too school. I can let you walk if you prefer."

"Fuck no. I'll have detention with Xemnas. I hate Xemnas." Riku climbed in the passenger seat and buckled himself, unsure of what to make of this strange turn of events. This was all very foreign to Riku, this business of liking someone. Sure he'd had his crushes and people who'd crushed on him but all those people had either been stupid, slept with Axel or Roxas. He'd never actually had a relationship and considering his job and reckless friendship with a self proclaimed manwhore, Riku had no time nor need for one. The thunk of Cloud placing the car from drive into park startled Riku from his thoughts and he cursed his stupidity as he realized he'd spent the entire car ride wrapped up in his own twisted, silly mind and he highly doubted the silence was exactly what Cloud had in mind when he'd picked Riku up this morning.

"Wait, how the hell did you know where I live?" Riku asked, peering at the blonde suspiciously over the car roof. Cloud smirked and pointed over Riku's shoulder to a familiar red head. Riku scowled. Axel. He should have fucking known that scoundrel would hand out his address to any old body.

"Riku! Cloud!" Axel threw open his arms, as if he expected them to hug him. Instead, Riku punched the red-head in he shoulder and hissed a low, "fuck you" and lit a cigarette as Demyx and Sora found them.

"Morning Riku! Have you seen Zexion?" Sora asked, handing Riku an energy drink and a breakfast bowl. Complete with hot sauce. Riku could have kissed the younger boy but he didn't think that would go over well. He allowed Cloud to steal the cigarette from between his lips as he dug into his breakfast, still silently cursing Axel for being a loud mouth prick.

"No, Cloud and I just got here Sora. Have you asked Axel? He seems to fucking know everything." A withering glare was all the was Axel's response to Riku as Zexion pulled up and parked beside Cloud. Riku hid his smile as Demyx's face lit up a little bit when he saw Zexion. It was adorable but Riku refused to think he was that sentimental. He was however, that hungry and he soon had his bowl cleared. Just in time too, as the bell rang for first period.

"Bye guys!"

"Thanks, Sora." Riku called after the brunet whose only response was to smile even brighter if possible and toss him a knowing wink as he and Axel headed off to Physics, leaving Cloud and Riku to art and Zexion to walk Demyx to History. He found it odd that suddenly, it was like Zexion had become a real person, not just an abstract figure in his school. Zexion couldn't exactly be called a friend but he was sensing that he way on his way to becoming just that with the other boy. If he didn't get caught stealing shit his father had already stolen. That might put a damper on their friendship.

"Riku, watch-"Cloud's warning came too late. Riku ran face first into the door as it was swung open and his drink was spilled all down the front of his shirt. Cursing he was about to let someone have it when Yuffie bounded out from behind the door, arms full of supplies Ms. T had no doubt tasked her with taking to the storage room. Yuffie winced and mouth an apology as she back down the hallway, nearly colliding with three more students and a teacher and Riku couldn't help but smile. Yuffie was a disaster but she meant well.

"Awesome. As if today could get worse." Riku sighed and resigned himself to being a wet, sticky mess in the worst of ways but Cloud's broad hand on his shoulder stopped him. Fingers pulled at the hem of Riku's shirt and the boy could only sputter protests as it was plucked from his person. Cloud shouldered out of his own button down and held it out to Riku, who took it cautiously. Cloud chuckled and went inside, letting RIku make himself presentable. As his shaking fingers worked clumsily on the buttons, the smell of Cloud's cologne enveloped him,

Maybe today wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

Riku was wrong. The day was horrible. It was as if some cosmic force was following him around, pushing him into one catastrophe after another. He spilled paint all over his art project, broke both shoe laces, lost his belt, forgot his science homework, didn't DO his history homework and failed his English quiz. Just when he thought it was over, just when he thought the day from hell was done and he was looking forward to an afternoon of nothing but Axel's stupidity and the comfortable camaraderie of their little groups, Axel's phone rang. With a side long glance at Riku, he turned and walked away from the group and Riku followed. He didn't expected it but Cloud's broad hand grabbed his shoulder and Riku, surprised, turned to the blonde with a questioning gaze.

"Where...I'll...um..." Watching Cloud fumble with his words made the awfulness of the day wear a little less heavy on Riku's shoulders and he placed a quick kiss on Cloud's cheek, promising to call him as soon as he could.

"Took you long enough." Axel muttered with a grin and Riku scowled, punching Axel on the thigh, enjoying the squeal of pain emitted.

"You know you're quite violent today." The taller teen sniffed in mock hurt and Riku scoffed at him.

"Then maybe you should mind your own damn business. What gives, sending Cloud to my house? Telling Sora to get me breakfast?"

"Excuse me but I am guilty of only one of these charges my darling Riku. If you had been earlier, you would know that it was actually Zexion would bought breakfast for EVERYONE and Sora only left to get yours once Cloud had gone to pick you up. Cloud voiced a concern for your whereabouts this morning and I, being the FANTASTIC friend I am, told him you probably forgot to set the alarm and would never make it to school on time and that devil Xemnas would LOVE to drool over you in detention. He THEN voiced a desire to pick you up to avoid such a situation. I wonder why?" Axel tapped his nose in thought but smiled wickedly at Riku who blushed.

"You turn such a lovely shade of pink. Is he a good kisser? You never told me. I feel like you're being with holding. You get off on it."

"What? Shut up Axel. What's the job?"

"Apparently, someone stole some prize winning pups. The owner would like them back as they represent a considerable monetary loss."

"What, are you dog walkers now?" RIku muttered. Sir KNEW he hated dogs.

"If that's what the job is then yes, yes we are."

Grumbling Riku resigned himself to their fate as they pulled up to the decrepit building, thinking it all very cliche in the first place. While there was no real security on the building, as old as it was, the window Axel chose to climb through was littered with broken glass but conveniently lead to a stair way on the second level, overlooking the warehouse. Axel took the time to look smug before yipping and arguing drew their attention.

Two men were arguing with a silver haired man in a nice suit. Riku recognized him from one of his classes. What was he doing here. Whatever they were talking about, it made...what was his name?...very upset and Riku stifled a laugh as his classmate punched the other man, making him howl in pain. Yazoo, as Riku finally remembered was his name, pointed to the other man, pointed the dogs and left. Axel jerked his head in the direction of the criminals and Riku nodded. This would be a piece of cake! And since these were puppies and no full grown, vicious, man eating dogs...Riku supposed it wouldn't be too bad after all.

He was wrong.


End file.
